


The most favorite place to sleep of my cat

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

โซฟาหน้าทีวีของเรามีรูปร่างเป็นตัวแอล แต่โดยปกติแล้วเบาะบริเวณที่ยื่นเข้าหาทีวีนั้นจะถูกใช้เป็นที่วางหมอนหรือข้าวของอื่น ๆ เสียมากกว่า เว้นแต่เวลาดูหนัง ที่ตรงนั้นจะถูกยึดครองโดยอดัมไปโดยปริยาย

 

ในคืนนี้ ระหว่างที่เราดูหนังเกี่ยวกับสายลับผู้โด่งดังคนหนึ่งอยู่ จู่ ๆ ก็มีแรงกดทับลงมาบนไหล่ซ้ายของคนที่กำลังมองจอพลาสม่าอย่างลุ้นระทึก อดัมถอนหายใจเล็กน้อย นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ออสการ์หลับไปก่อนแบบนี้ วันไหนหลับทีหลังนั่นสิแปลก งานชุกชุมเหลือเกิน กิจกรรมความบันเทิงส่วนตัวก็เยอะ อ่านหนังสือบ้างล่ะ เล่นดนตรี ร้องเพลงบ้างล่ะ วันดีคืนดีก็ลุกขึ้นมาทำอาหาร เรียกได้ว่ามีพลังงานล้นเหลือในตอนกลางวัน แล้วก็ดับสนิทในตอนกลางคืน

 

ออสการ์ชอบนอนบนโซฟาด้วยเหตุผลอะไรบางอย่างที่เจ้าตัวไม่เคยบอก โชคยังดีที่คนคนนี้ไม่ใช่จำพวกที่นอนดิ้น ไม่อยากนั้นบนเนื้อตัวนุ่มนิ่มน่าทะนุถนอมนั้นคงได้ประดับไปด้วยรอยฟกรอยช้ำหลายแผล อดัมคิด ส่งมือข้างขวาที่ว่างอยู่ไปยีผมทรงสกินเฮดที่เริ่มยาวขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว อีกฝ่ายตอบสนองด้วยการใช้ศีรษะถูไถต้นแขน คล้ายกับลูกแมวกำลังอ้อนเจ้าของ ก่อนเปลือกตาจะเปิดขึ้นเผยให้เห็นลูกแก้วสีน้ำตาลเข้มฉายความง่วงงุนชัดเจน แต่ถึงกระนั้นการกระทำถัดมาของเจ้าของมันก็ไม่ใช่หลับตาลงนอนต่อแต่อย่างใด ออสการ์ขยับตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย จับแขนของเขายกขึ้นจัดวางตามที่พอใจ ขยับตัวเล็กน้อย กระชับผ้าห่มเข้าหาตัว พึมพำกล่าวบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์แล้วจึงยอมกลับสู่นิทราอีกครั้ง

อดัมที่เพิ่งหายจากอาการงุนงงตัดสินใจกดปิดทีวี เหลือบมองคนที่มานอนซบอกอยู่ในอ้อมแขนตนเองแล้วส่ายหัวน้อย ๆ รอยยิ้มบางวาดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขารอ รอจนแน่ใจว่าออสการ์หลับสนิทแล้วถึงกล้าขยับตัวออกมาเพื่อจะช้อนร่างเล็กขึ้นอุ้มไปยังห้องนอน จัดการวางอย่างนุ่มนวลและระมัดระวังก่อนจะเดินไปอีกฝั่งของเตียง ซุกตัวเข้าใต้ผ้านวมผืนหนาเพื่อพักผ่อนบ้าง

โดยไม่ลืมที่จะกอดเจ้าแมวขี้อ้อนของเขาไว้ทั้งคืน

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
